Snookered
by carlasbarlow
Summary: Carla finds out about Peter's plans to sell his share of the factory and buy the snooker hall. One shot, rated M for sexual content.


"You've done what?!"

Carla practically jumped up from behind her desk sending her seat spinning behind her. Peter stood in the doorway of her office looking rather timid at her reaction. She meant forward and placed both hands on her desk, glaring at Peter. She was furious and for a brief moment Peter felt a sense of regret at what he had done.

"Well, Nigel was looking to get his foot in the production industry so I thought I'd give him a hand. Don't worry, you'll still be the main shareholder." He raised his head as if he was proud of his achievement.

"Don't worry?! Don't.. Peter Barlow, I could flippin' well kill you!" She stood upright and began to pace back and forth. "And you didn't think of telling me about this deal before it happened?"

"It's done now, in't it. You said you wanted me out from under your feet, job done." He watched her as she stopped pacing and stood in front of him. He couldn't help but flash a smile at her. There was something about Carla being angry that always made his heart race.

"But Nigel? Flippin' Nigel, of all people! I want a business partner than I know and trust. You've just sold me out to somebody that cares more about money than anything else. I mean, what am I gonna tell them lot out there?" She pointed to the window and as Peter turned to look he could see the group of people all sat at their machines and talking among themselves. "No, in fact I'm not gonna tell them anything, you are."

Peter shifted nervously on his feet. He didn't know what else to say to her. She had made it more than obvious that she wasn't happy with him having bought into the factory in the first place. She only wanted his money, not him. This was an easy solution to both their problems. Carla could still run the factory without him getting in the way and he would have the snooker hall as an investment in his name that would benefit Simon in the long run.

"Look, I've gotta go close this deal on the snooker hall. I'll come back after and we can talk more about it then." He reached out to open the door, still looking at Carla who had returned to her seat and put her head into her hands, sighing as she done so.

"Just get out me sight, Peter. I can't even look at you right now." Carla felt torn. She had made it clear from the start that they were strictly business partners and nothing could ever happen between them, but despite his many annoying faults it was comforting that she could run her business with somebody familiar. As she heard the office door close she looked up to see that she was now alone. She heard Peter call out his goodbyes to the girls and Sean before exiting the factory. Carla opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out the bottle of Malbec that Michelle had given her on her birthday. "Why break the habit of a lifetime?" She lifted a glass from a shelf behind her and poured the drink into it before putting it to her lips and knocking it back in one.

Peter left the factory feeling less settled than when he went in. He knew it was a win-win situation for both parties but he couldn't help but feel like he had let Carla down. Even though she had fought hard to reject his idea of investing, when she finally gave in and accepted they had found a good rhythm for working together. Peter would take the odd business meeting that Carla couldn't be bothered with while she dealt with the day to day running of the factory.

"Mr Barlow?" His thoughts were quickly interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's asking?" Peter raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Robert Stanley, we spoke earlier about the property in Victoria Street."

"Ah yes, sorry I were miles away then." Peter extended his arm and shook the hand of the man stood before him. "Is there a problem"

"Not at all, quite the opposite in fact." The estate agent reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of Peter. "Thought you might want a few days to get to know the place before you buy." Peter took the keys from his hand and looked at them, forgetting all about his encounter with Carla. "Give me a ring when you've made your decision."

"Will do, cheers." Peter watched the man walk away and a huge grin stretched across his face. He threw the keys up in the air and caught them as he set off towards Victoria Street, practically skipping with excitement. As he reached the front door of the snooker hall he stood for a moment and took in the sight before him. He remembered coming here as a child, playing endless games of snooker with his father. He reached down, putting his hands underneath the bottom of the shutter and pulling it up to reveal an old worn out door. He inserted the key and opened it, taking a step inside.

The smell of the place was still the same and he closed his eyes and smiled as the memories came flooding back to him. As he walked further into the building he let his hand trail along the cold wood of the snooker table's edges and then onto the soft felt. No matter how old and worn out they had become, they always felt the same. Peter made his way to the switches on the wall, flicking random ones on and off until he found the switch for the overhead lights. Once on, the whole room was dark except for the tops of each snooker table. He smiled to himself before taking a walk around to look at his new kingdom.

Carla finished saying her goodbyes to the last of the girls leaving the factory before locking up her office and switching off the lights. She stood for a moment, glancing around and wondering what would happen next. She knew barely anything about Nigel and couldn't imagine going into business with him. What if he wanted to change things? She had everything the way she liked it. Everything had a proper order, the staff were well used to how things ran and it had been smooth sailing since she took over. Since it was Friday and she had the whole weekend to herself, she decided to let any worrying thoughts she had go and to resume them on Monday instead. She left the factory, locking the door on the way out and making her way down the steps.

Carla walked across the cobbles towards Roy's Rolls where she had planned to stop for a quick snack before settling into the Rovers for the night. She almost made it through the front door before something caught her eye. Further down Victoria Street, just past the block of flats where she used to live, she noticed the shutters were up at the snooker hall. She rolled her eyes knowing it would be because Peter was there, admiring his new surroundings. Even after their argument and the initial shock of his news, Carla knew she wasn't angry at Peter. It was rather exciting for him to want to try something new and Carla knew how much he had always loved the idea of owning the snooker hall. She was angry at herself for pushing him away, hoping the strong feelings she was harbouring for him would soon disappear but in fact they had only grown to be more intense.

She knew she was making a big mistake when she took her hand off the door of Roy's and began walking towards the snooker hall instead. She had nothing more to say to him because she didn't want to cause any more arguments between them when things were already so tense, but she couldn't stop herself. She reached the slightly ajar door and pushed it open more to enter. It was dark and the air was stuffy and warm. As she walked further inside the only lights that were on were those above the snooker tables. She glanced around before calling out into the silence.

"Peter? Are you there?"

"Great, come to yell at me some more, ave you?" Peter's voice echoed from behind her, making her jump. She turned to face him and he raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and waiting for what abuse she would throw at him now.

"No, actually I wanted to apologise. Although don't say nowt to anyone, I've got a reputation to uphold." She smirked slightly, fidgeting with the strap of her bag which hung from her shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped, I just wasn't expecting that earlier. You're right, I did want you out of the way. I just didn't think I'd be getting Nigel as a replacement." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Peter's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he stood silent for a while.

"What? What are you staring at?" Carla narrowed her eyebrows.

"Nothing, but I think that's the first time you've ever apologised and admitted I was right all in the one sentence. Are you feeling okay?" He let out a chuckle, walking beside Carla and nudging her slightly in the side. Carla playfully swatted his elbow out of the way as she turned and watched him walk toward the tablets laid out neatly in the large room.

"I knew I'd regret that the moment I said it." She crossed her arms and sighed dramatically. "Look, I just want you to do what's best for you and Simon, and if this is what you want then you have my blessing. Not that you need it, mind."

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page because I'm going to finalise the sale tonight." He nodded as if to assure himself he was doing the right thing. He didn't mind being a partner in the factory but this way he would be the boss, he would oversee everything himself and he could make the place his own. He was excited for what lay ahead even if that did mean leaving Carla in the lurch.

Carla frowned to herself while Peter was busy admiring his new empire. She was slightly disheartened that he seemed to be so glad to be out of the factory and away from her but happy for him at the same time. He had been so distant from her the past week and she couldn't understand why. She had been leaning on him more at work hoping he would be happier with more of a voice and responsibility but he grew colder. She had asked him out for lunch so they could have a chat but he was so distracted by his thoughts he ignored her the whole time. A month ago they had shared a kiss in the factory and Peter was using his best efforts to try and get her to go out to dinner with him, but since she had accepted that she might still have feelings for him it was as if she didn't exist.

"That's good. I hope you're very happy here." Carla spoke softly as she gave him a small smile before turning on her heel to head towards the door.

"Wait Carla, don't go. This room hasn't seen much action in years. What do ya say you and I do something to commemorate its reopening?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" Carla's mouth dropped open and her cheeks began to glow red. "Peter Barlow, I cannot believe you would even suggest such a thing!" Her hands made their way to her hips as Peter laughed at her sarcastic tone.

"I meant play a game of snooker, you numpty! You get the cues, I'll set the balls up." Carla giggled as she set her bag down on a nearby table and walked over to the stand of cues as Peter lifted each ball out of their pockets and placing them carefully on the table where they belonged. She lifted two cues and a block of blue chalk before walking back over to the table.

"You know I've only played this once before and I'm terrible at it." Carla mused as she remembered the last game she played with Rob. Every shot she took ended with the white ball going into the pocket instead of the ones that were supposed to.

"Isn't it a good job you have a good teacher then? Stand here, you're breaking." Peter directed her to the end of the table where the white ball was ready. She rubbed the square of chalk over the top of the cue and bent over slightly, placing the cue onto the table and holding it firmly in one hand while the end of it rests between her finger and thumb on the table. She pulled the cue back and thrust it forward, missing the white ball completely. She raised her hands in the air and tutted.

"See what I mean? There's many a thing I can do well but snooker is not one of them." She began to walk away from the table as Peter reached out and grabbed hold of her free hand, pulling her back. He put his hands on her hips and put her back into position at the end of the table.

"Have I ever told you how dramatic you are?" Peter laughed as Carla rolled her eyes. He fixed the white ball back into its position. "Right, start again and this time I will help you out."

Carla sighed and bent over the table again, placing the cue back in between her finger and thumb and resting it on the soft green felt. She was ready to pull the queue back when she felt Peter leaning over the top of her, almost wrapping his body around hers. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Relax, your posture's all wrong. Just keep looking at the white ball." He put one hand over hers that was firmly gripped on the end of the cue and his other hand held onto her waist, helping her to lower herself down so she was able to see the ball from eye level. With his guidance she pulled her hand back and pushed it forward, knocking the white ball into the red ones placed at the end of the table. The neat triangle Peter had sorted them into was soon demolished as the balls flew around the table, bouncing off the cushions at each side before one of the red balls made its way into the net of the corner pocket. Carla screamed with glee as she jumped out from under Peter and raised her hands in the air.

"I did it! Did you see that? Ronnie O'Sullivan, eat your heart out!" Carla done a little celebratory dance and Peter couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at her. He loved how pleased she was with every little accomplishment she achieved. He clapped his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"That was incredible, and to think you done it all on your own!" He joked, grinning at her. "Now you just need to pot a coloured ball and you'll be a pro."

"Oh, yeah. I maybe came in a little early with the celebrations," she laughed at herself before looking back down at the table. "Will you help me again?"

"Of course I will." Peter moved closer to her again, allowing her to lean down herself and adjust the position of the cue.

"Which one do I hit?"

"Any one of the colours, let's go for the blue seeing as it's already lined up." Peter's hands resumed their position on her waist and on the cue, guiding it behind the queball and aiming carefully so that it would strike the blue ball. It was at that moment Carla's phone began to ring from within her handbag which was still sat on top of a nearby table. As Peter was ready to pull the cue back he felt Carla's grip loosen. She let go and turned around so that she was now facing him and they were merely inches apart.

"Peter.." she whispered, now completely aware that his hand was still firmly on her waist. "I need to get that. It could be about the factory." Although she was eager to answer the phone in case it was Nigel, who she had yet to discuss the factory with, she didn't want to leave the spot in which she was standing before him. She gazed into his eyes and heard the cue in Peter's hand be placed down onto the table.

"Leave it, if it's important they'll leave a message." Peter said, raising his now free hand to push a strand of Carla's dark hair behind her ear. She looked away from him, swallowing nervously. He moved his hand to under her chin, guiding her face back to look at his. Carla couldn't help herself in that moment and she moved in slowly and kissed Peter gently on the lips before pulling back after a few moments, realising what she had done.

"I'm sorry.. I should go." She began to try to manoeuvre herself from out of Peter's arms but was quickly stopped when he kissed her with such force it took her breath away. His moved the hand that was on her waist round the back of her head, his fingers intertwining with her soft hair. She was reluctant at first but the familiarity of the kiss was so welcoming she soon let herself get carried away with it. She opened her mouth slightly as Peter's tongue pressed against the seam of her lips before granting it to delve inside her mouth. His hands soon made their way down her back, feeling every part of her that he had been yearning for. Carla's hands rested gently against his chest before she began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"You are beautiful." Peter said, pulling away from the kiss and taking in her stunning features. Carla didn't have time to respond as she felt his hands back around her waist as he lifted her up and propped her on the edge of the table. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and ripped it from his shoulders, throwing it onto the floor behind them. Peter placed a line of gentle kisses down Carla's neck which sent shivers down her spine. She lifted her arms as Peter pulled at her top impatiently and soon it was lifted over her head and thrown out of way. He rested one hand on her back while the other had found its way to her bra and he began to squeeze her breast tenderly. He pulled at her bra to reveal the full glory of her chest and he kissed it gently, before allowing his tongue to flick playfully over her nipple. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pulled his face back towards hers, locking lips with him in a passionate and fiery manner. This was something she had been fantasising about for weeks and she couldn't quite believe she had let herself succumb to him so quickly.

Peter's hand soon made its way to her thigh, brushing up against it as he hitched her skirt up over her waist. He kissed his way down her body as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes and taking in the moment. He ran his two hands up her thighs slowly, spreading them apart to reveal what he longed for most. He was surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear with such a short skirt, but it just meant he had easier access. He lay a trail of gentle kisses up her thigh before reaching her centre and stopping, his face just inches from her. He glanced up toward her and she looked down at him, her eyes glistening as she nodded. Without any warning he began to flick his tongue slowly over her clit sending electric pulses down her spine. She moaned as his pace began to quicken. Carla lowered herself back so she was now laying down on the table. Peter's fingers soon found their way inside her which caused her to gasp. He watched as she writhed on the table, her legs beginning to tremble and her hips moving in time with his fingers. His fingers sped up and his tongue found its way back to her as they worked in sync together. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as her moans increased in volume. Just before she was able to reach her climax he stopped and began to kiss his way back up her body. She adjusted herself on the table as Peter positioned himself over the top of her.

Peter pushed the snooker balls away from around her but they bounced off the nearby cushion and returned and as Carla turned her head to look they soon collided with her. "Ow, get your balls out of my face!" Only after it was said did they both burst into laughter and Carla's face shone bright red.

"You never had a problem with them there before." Peter joked and Carla playful squeezed his arm. He reached over and guided the remaining loose balls into the nearest pockets before returning his attention to Carla. He kissed her again, softer this time. A kiss filled with passion and eagerness. He could feel her working on his belt and trousers and in no time she had used her feet to push them as far down his legs as she could. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "Do you want this?"

"Yes." She breathed, no louder than a whisper.

"How much?"

"Peter, please.."

"I want to hear you say it."

Carla rolled her eyes and looked at him seductively. "I want this. I have wanted this since the day we kissed in the factory. I need you, Peter."

That was all Peter needed to hear before he lowered himself into her in one quick movement making her gasp loudly. He thrusted himself inside her with such force and passion she could barely contain herself. She moaned loudly into his ear, reaching for something to hold on to. Their hips rocked together as their breathing began to quicken and become ragged. Their bodies fit together as if they were made for this, to fall into one another. Peter grabbed hold of Carla's hair and pulled, though not too hard.

"Oh god, Peter.." she allowed herself to be totally consumed by him. Her hands explore his body and she soon finds herself running her nails along his back causing him to moan into her mouth as he kissed her deeply. His thrusts became harder and faster and she arched her back, lifting her hips and allowing him to penetrate her deeper. As he quickens his pace he can feel her body begin to jerk underneath his. Her breathing becomes quicker and her moans louder. Her nails press hard into the skin on his back as she lets herself go over the edge. She curls her toes and lets out a loud groan as she climaxes. Her muscles all tense at once before completely relaxing, sending her nerves into a pleasurable spasm. She writhes underneath him for a few moments as he watches her and gives one final thrust into her before releasing inside her. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, gasping at the intensity of his orgasm. He leans close to her, kissing her softly on the forehead before collapsing beside her on the snooker table.

"That was.." She panted, trying to get her breath back.

"Incredible." Peter finished her sentence, turning his head to look at her and smiling.

They lay comfortably in each other's silence for almost half an hour before getting up to dress themselves and get tidied up. It was only after they had fixed their clothes on neatly did they hear Carla's phone ringing from across the room. Carla rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's probably Nigel, I'll call him later."

"What are you gonna do about him then? Will he be your new partner or will you look elsewhere?"

Carla shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know, I'm snookered either way." She looked up at Peter with a huge grin on her face and nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Get it, snookered?" She began to laugh and Peter just shook his head at her.

"There is it, right on cue." Peter pulled her close to him and hugged her as they both laughed at each other. It had been years since either of them felt this close to the other and this was only the beginning.


End file.
